Animal
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: "...Bien, Tucker, es ahora o nunca; se animó a si mismo, convenciéndose de que situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas..."


_Hey there creatures of the night! Vengo con un one shot completamente fluff; una lector *coff coff gabi17 coff coff* me dejo un comentario una vez preguntandome si un día escribiría sobre creek como pareja "feliz"; ese día me di cuenta que, ipso facto, nunca he escrito a Creek como una pareja con una relación feliz (de hecho, solo he escrito a Style, Dip, Gregstophe y Tyde como parejas con una relación :O) así que, decidí romper la regla con Creek, altere la idea original que tenía en un documento y... bien, este fue el resultado. No hay mucho plot, es solo fluff y amor y nutella y arcoiris y creek._

_Seguiría con este rant, pero no dormí bien anoche y ahora siento que la cabeza me explota, .now. pero créanme nos leeremos pronto, probablemente mañana suba mi primer Candy :D y con suerte, esta semana al fin terminaré el Tweemas (y si haré ese concurso de one shots, pero no daré detalles ahora) _

_Yo me voy a dormir, espero les guste y dejen comentarios_

Disclaimer: South park es propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central.

* * *

**Animal**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_"amar y ser amado es sentir el sol por ambos lados"_

_David Viscott_

* * *

Si le preguntasen a la gente de South Park sobre Craig Tucker, la mayoría diría que era un "estoico hijo de puta" quien tenía gustos extraños como la fotografía, además de ser amenazador por su alta estatura y sus fríos ojos.

Y la verdad era que su percepción era muy cercana a la realidad; la mayor parte del tiempo, el azabache se distinguía por ser un desinteresado, frío, analítico y demasiado brutal cuando se trataba de decir la verdad en cara. Podía vérsele alrededor del pueblo con su cámara de fotos y video, sobre analizando cosas comunes y corrientes como las hojas de arboles en la acera; y nadie nunca se metía con él por temor a que los golpease.

Aunque había gente a la que Craig trataba de manera diferente, con la que era mas compasiva, a la que defendía, la excepción a su regla por así decirlo.

Por un lado estaban sus amigos Clyde Donovan y Token Black, nadie sabía bien como es que Tucker eligió a esos chicos para crear a su "equipo", pero los tres se complementaban, uno era emocional, el otro tenía sentido común, y el tercero era un líder nato… un trío ideal; era una regla natural que si te metías con alguno de sus amigos, Craig, su dedo medio y su puño te harían una visita, así que lo mejor era dejarlos en paz.

Mas para ver a Craig Tucker muy enojado, tenías que decir algo malo sobre su cobayo, stripe. Aquel jodido animal gozaba de beneficios que ni la familia de Craig tenía; el azabache pasaba horas consintiendo al obeso roedor, dándole de comer zanahorias todo el tiempo, cepillando su pelaje, tomándole fotos (la mascota resulto ser un gran modelo), dejándole pasear libremente en su cama.

Hubo un día en que "alguien" decidió que sería gracioso burlarse de Tucker y de su amor por aquel animal, aquel imbécil fue Eric Cartman; y su rostro no solo tuvo el placer de conocer el buen gancho derecho de Craig, sino que sus "bolas" conocieron la rodilla de Tucker.

Pero en lo que concernía a Craig Tucker, había una persona con la que nadie se debía meter a menos que tuviese deseos suicidas y quisiese que el chico de ojos grises le rompiese los huesos por la golpiza que le daría…

Tweek Tweak .

El rubio paranoico era el mejor amigo de Craig, la única persona que tenía permitido abrazarle, que podía llamarle a mitad de la noche sin que el azabache se molestase por alterar su periodo de sueño, y quien podía usar el mítico chullo azul; y como si ese no fuese motivo suficiente para entender el status del chico, era bien sabido en el pueblo que Tucker era homosexual y que llevaba muchísimo tiempo intentando hacer avances con Tweek.

La ultima persona que había intentado molestar al rubio fue Kenneth McCormick, quien seguro terminó haciéndose buen amigo del puño, la rodilla, y los pies de Tucker, pues el azabache terminó mandándole al hospital. Nadie volvió a intentar molestar a Tweek desde entonces.

-Agh, Craig, deja de tomarme fotos- le pidió Tweek, el azabache tenía la cámara en mano, lista para capturar la imagen en cuanto se presentase la oportunidad, Tweek por otro lado estaba recostado en cama de Craig, el regordete Stripe estaba sobre su estomago plano, caminando con seguridad sobre el torso del rubio.

-No puedo evitarlo Tweek, tú y stripe se ven adorables- aceptó Tucker, los ojos cafés de Tweek le miraron por unos segundos y luego volvieron a enfocarse en el animal, que ronroneaba felizmente, metiendo su cabecita en uno de los espacios de la camisa de botones del rubio.

A Tweek como a Craig, le encantaban los animales, había tenido un perico muy bonito llamado "Café" (la única palabra en español que el rubio sabía decir a la perfección) quien murió cuando su madre le dejo fuera de la casa mas del tiempo necesario, el frio de Colorado jugó un papel fundamental en tal evento, el animal falleció por hipotermia y Tweak lloró por horas, mientras Tucker le abrazaba, consolándolo lo mejor que podía.

Y por supuesto, Tweek adoraba a Stripe como si fuese propio, y el cariño era mutuo.

-Hey- susurró Tweek, sacando al animal de entre su ropa –no creo que quieras estar ahí-

_Sé que yo sí_, pensó Craig; el rubio siguió acariciando al cobayo, el animal vibraba de gusto; Craig miro por el lente de la cámara y tomo otra fotografía.

-Lindo, súper lindo- susurró, imitando a los chicos que veían su show en primaria. Tweek chasqueó la lengua, como burlándose.

-No sé porque te gusta tomarme fotografías- admitió el rubio, mientras Craig apagaba el aparato, dejándolo en su mesa de noche –no es como si fuese atractivo o digno de ser guardado para la posteridad-

-Tweek, si hay alguien que debería ser fotografiado las veinticuatro horas del día, eres tú- aseguró sin pena, mientras se recostaba junto al rubio; Stripe notó el movimiento y corrió inmediatamente hacia su amo -y créeme que no lo digo solo porque eres mi amigo-

-Mejor amigo- corrigió el rubio, lo que hizo que algo en el pecho de Craig se sintiese incomodo, como un animal que gruñía por molestia, como exigiendo algo. "Mejor amigo" no era precisamente el término que Tucker quería que el rubio utilizase para referirse a él. Llevaba ya semanas dando vueltas al asunto, tenía que declararse, ya no podía estar en esa "zona de amigos" en la que siempre había estado, simplemente ya no era suficiente, la necesidad de tomar la mano del rubio y besarle era cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Solo mejor amigo?- preguntó Craig, tanteando el terreno, Stripe había encontrado la manera de meterse en la playera de Craig, y el azabache tuvo que sostenerle para que se quedase quieto. Tweek llevó su mano donde estaba el roedor, acariciando su cabeza.

-Dijimos que nunca usaríamos el "super", eso es de Marsh y Broflovski- le recordó el rubio; Tucker rodó los ojos, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba, Tweek era tal vez demasiado despistado algunas veces, necesitaba que las cosas fuesen obvias.

-No, yo no hablo de títulos; hablo de que tal vez, tu y yo podríamos ser mejores amigos- Ojos cafés chocaron con ojos grises, Craig notó la confusión en la mirada de Tweek, lucía adorable, con aquellas orbes calidad fijas en él, con los carnosos labios rosas ligeramente abiertos; aquella necesidad casi animal volvió aun con mas fuerza.

_Bésalo Craig, solo mueve tu cabeza, bésalo, bésalo, bésalo_; le tentaba.

-¿De que estas hablando Craig? No creo que quieras que te llame "bro", si Clyde escucha que te llamo así, me mataría, y eso es mucha presión-

-No, Tweek, no estás comprendiendo lo que te quiero decir... yo... quisiera... tú, eres... a mí me- _Bien, Tucker, es ahora o nunca_; se animó a si mismo, convenciéndose de que situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas. Separó sus manos del peludo Stripe y las colocó sobre los hombros de Tweek, acercando sus rostros en un movimiento rápido pero sin ser violento, luego estampó sus labios contra los de Tweek.

Fue perfecto, la textura de la piel, el sabor de su boca, el gemido de gusto que salió de los labios del rubio mientras que sus manos se posaban sobre cuello, y el contacto de lengua con lengua. Se separaron por necesidad de aire, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiesen esperado ese momento por años.

-Craig... yo pensé... nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tú... que sintieses lo mismo que yo sentía por tí...-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó interesado Craig, mientras que aquella criatura interior ronroneaba del gusto después de haber besado al rubio.

-Es que tu eres tan... perfecto. Guapo, listo, seguro de ti mismo; y mírame, soy demasiado delgado, me aterra mi propia sombra, y soy un raro. Podrías estar con alguien mejor...-

-Tweekers- le llamó por su apodo, mientras acariciaba la rosada mejilla izquierda del chico -tu no tienes ni idea del efecto que puedes tener; eres tan increíble, tan lindo, tan único. No te cambiaría por nada del mundo- declaró el azabache, Tweek sonrió y volvió a besarle, esta vez fue mas rápido, solo un ligero contacto de labios.

Un chillido agudo llamó su atención, Stripe los miraba fijamente, sus patitas delanteras estaban sobre la pierna de Tweek, el animal no podía hablar, pero era muy inteligente para comunicarse. Ambos chicos dedujeron que el cobayo quería que lo siguiesen consintiendo.

-Anda pequeño mimado- susurró Craig, cargando al animal con cuidado para encerrarle en su jaula -mamá y papá volverán en un rato- bromeó, Tweek contuvo una carcajada. El azabache miró al rubio, sintiendose poderoso, feliz, completo, y con ganas de volver a besarlo; Tweek se sentó en su cama mientras Craig regresaba a su lugar, no dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo.

-Supongo que ya no puedo llamarte "mejor amigo"- habló Tweek.

-El termino nunca nos describió completamente bien-

-¿Entonces como debería llamarte ahora?

-Déjame pensar... Novio... si, me gusta como suena, llámame novio, aunque podrías llamarme "cariño" de vez en cuando- Tweek sonrió, sus dientes blancos contrastando con el rosa de sus labios.

-Bien, "cariño"; supongo que no te molestará besarme de nuevo-

-En lo absoluto- susurró Craig, uniendo sus labios una vez mas, esta vez con mucha mas pasión, con mucho menos miedo; mientras aquella sensación de gusto en su pecho crecía.

Desde ese día, en lo que refería a Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak era intocable.

* * *

_Dejen review, es bueno para su salud._

_Nighty night! y nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
